A Thin Line Chapter 1 (LoZOoT AU Ganondorf x Link)
by MarliSilver
Summary: Ganondorf, like us all, was once a child. Like all children, saw the world for it's wonder before something made us all view it as we do now. Based before the events of OoT. Young Ganondorf x AU Link. Shouned Ai. Hinted Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_A Thin Line_

_A LoZ fanfiction: Ganondorf x Link_

_The story takes place before the events of Ocarina of Time and will use facts from that universe. This is my fan-made rendition of Ganondorf's back story in the game. If you don't like this sort of thing then feel free to turn back. _

Chapter one:

Ganondorf watched over the Hyrulian throne room with glazed eyes. It had been only a year since he was put in the kings favor, and rightfully so. Ganondorf had spent ten years clearing his good name away from his lineage in order for the foolish man to finally bring him into his good graces. Finally in his prime, at the age of 29 he was ready to enact his plan for this Kingdom. That is, if the king's young daughter would stop whispering to anyone that would listen about his "true nature". The girl was young, just turning ten, Princess Zelda seem to always glare at him with distrusting eyes, proclaiming about a dream she had. The child seemed to think she was magically an oracle and it rubbed him the wrong way. Thankfully though, her foolish father had ignored her mythical yammering and spoke to Ganondorf frequently about plans for the land of Hyrule. Despite everything going his way that afternoon he felt a chill run down his spine as the king spoke to him.

"You understand that this is for the good of the people my good friend Ganon. " The King finished, drawing Ganondorf away from his thoughts. He could shake the feeling someone was watching him. Keeping face, he bowed lowly to the king, glancing to the side at the small window that showed the tiny garden on the other side and he froze. Blue eyes, not like the princess's stared out at him, hidden behind untamed blond hair and a fairy floating idly behind. Looking away quickly he stood and walked out of the courtyard. His blood pounded in his ears, his fists in balls at his side as he walked. He couldn't free his mind of the image of those eyes. So much like ones he knew once in his youth. Shaking his head of thoughts of the past, he spotted a guard.

"You sir. Bring my Horse. I am departing ASAP." He barked at the guard, whose back snapped to attention and quickly heading towards the stabled as he headed to the front of the castle. Just who was that silly girl bringing into her mystic mumbo jumbo? Who was that boy? Why did he look like... Gritting his teeth, his mind spun as the castle door dropped open, his black stallion prepared on the other side. Brushing past the castle-hands he mounted his horse and headed towards his quarters within the town, turning down the dark alley where he was lodged for the time being. Not many stayed here, a few old Hylians but mostly empty rooms, which is how he liked it. Made it easier to do as he pleased. Upon entering his room, the dark figure stepped out of the corner by the fireplace.

"Dark. I saw something rather interesting today at the castle." Ganondorf sighed, removing his weaponry and laying it on the wooden table. Dark, was exactly the image of the boy he once knew but inverted. White hair in place of blond, red eyes in place of those once shimmery blue. Blank emotion where there was once passion and goals. A dim copy of the original, that is no more than an obedient slave where the original was a bright light.

"Oh?" Dark said with dull amusement picking up the weaponry at the table and putting it away before sitting at the table. Ganondorf looked past him as he spoke, deep in thought.

"Can a person be reborn I wonder?" The Gerudo man murmured, stroking his face as he sat back in his chair, his body relaxing in the warm glow of the fireplace. Dark, taking cues from his master, quickly and softly covered the man with a woolen blanket from the bed as his eyes began to close.

Ganondorf was ten when he first met that boy. A young prince of the desert, with no more than childish mischief and fun on his mind. A boy who knew nothing of hate, past his sandy desert home. The boy was often restless, as he lived a life of ease in the Gerudo fortress. Boys to his people were seen as gifts from the Sand goddess herself, only one born every 100 years. His mother Nabini, was captain of the thieves. A high ranking woman in their village, whom had little time for the young boy, leaving him with lots of time on his hands when he wasn't sparring with the other ladies. On this particular day his restlessness drew him away from the sandy place that was his village. Waiting till the guards at the village entrance bridge to switch places, he snuck his way out of the village and into the vast field that was Hyrule. The yellow eyed boy had never set foot outside his village alone before, and he was excited. He was shirtless and barefooted, a small knife in his waistline of his pants. His shoulder length red hair hung loose around his young face as the wind from the valley blew past him. Walking along the edge of the valley he marveled at the cool earth under his feet, and the soft grass. Sitting down his hands dug into the strange green strands below him. Grass never grew in his home, for it was too dry and barren. Here, the ground was moist and flourishing. The castle towns gates could be seen in the distance and they called to the young gerudo boy like a spell. He had never been allowed to go anywhere near the gates, his mother told him that Hylian's were mean and unwelcoming people, full of greed. Despite his mother's views of them he couldn't help but want to know for himself. Making up his mind he made his way towards the town's gates, the sun slowly starting to set behind him. Just as the sun winked itself away and the moon rose, the gates slowly began to close. The days walk would had been wasted if he couldn't make it within the gates, he began to run desperately trying to make it to the gates before they shut until morning light. Coming closer he leaped into the air, his trained fingers just barely catching the edge of the gate as it rose lazily. He huffed, pulling his small frame up onto the edge and slid within the towns confines as the gate slammed shut. Landing on his back side he groaned, looking up at the closed gates in the torchlight. By now the Village had most likely discovered his absence and would soon be combing through the valley searching for him. Picking himself up he stepped into the open, his young eyes widening at the sight before him. He had never seen anything like this place in his whole life, the streets were paved stone, not made of sand like his own. The houses were individual wooden monuments, a large stone fountain at its center, booths for the markets men decorated the squares edges like ornaments of wealth. The small Gerudo boy took it all in, it was all so surreal, so different from his home of dirt and sand and stone. His feet made no sound on the stones below his feet as he walked along the streets, glancing in glowing windows every so often. The people here looked so different too. Their skin was pale, their hair an array of colors, ranging from black to blond. And their clothes! The men and women both were so bundled up from head to toe! Staring down at his dark bare skin he shook his head in disbelief.

"You there! What are you doing looking in people's windows!?" Barked a voice in the dark. Snapping his head in the voice's direction he spotted a man dressed in silver. Men like the ones his mother would often steal horses from when they were in the valley. They were Hylian Soldiers. Ganondorf's eyes widened as he turned around and began to run in the opposite direction. The sound of feet on pavement and metal clanging as the soldier ran after him.

"Stop! Thief!" He bellowed, suddenly blowing on an alarm. Ganondorf's heart pounded in his ears in time with the alarm's shrill shriek in the night. He ran in a blur down the many twists and turns of the alley ways. He could no longer see the soldier but his alarm told the young boy he wasn't far behind. Suddenly and hand grabbed his arm and pulled him inside a building and pulled him quickly up some stairs.

"Stay quiet and follow me." A young voice instructed as from the hidden figure that pulled him blindly through the dark up and onto the roof top. Once outside, the moon lit up the roof top as the alarm raced shrilly past and into the distance. At the sounds disappearance the young boy could finally breath. The danger gone for the time being he looked at his savior to get a good look at the person. It was a boy, no more older than he was. He was dressed simply in faded green. His pale skin, glowed in the moonlight, framed by messy blond hair that set off his blue eyes.

"I'm Link." The boy whispered extending a hand. "Hope those guys didn't scare you too much. They are sticklers for curfew." He smiled softly, leaning against the building chimney. Ganondorf stared at the boy in awe, unsure if the boy was terrestrial or celestial.

"I-I'm...Ganondorf...Thank you for helping me back there." He managed to speak kneeling on the rooftop. The boys thin eyebrows raised suddenly taking in his appearance.

"You're not from around here are you ...Ganondo..rf?" He said his name with some uncertainty. Was his name really so different from the people here's too?

"Ganon is fine...If it helps." He said timidly to the blond. The other boy smiled in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Haha yeah, sorry, just never met anyone with such a strange name before...but hey don't worry about it." He smiled patting the place beside him. Ganondorf eyed the spot suspiciously before slowly sitting in its place. This boy was so strange, then again this was his first time meeting another boy! Link was so unlike the little girls in his village, yet very similar. His face was prettier than the girls of his village, more heart-shaped, and his eyes were like jewels and more angled. Ganondorf blushed looking away from the other boy. Link stared at him kindly.

"You wouldn't happen to be one of those dessert people would you?" he whispered nudging his arm. Ganondorf nodded looking back at him.

"Is that bad?" He said softly looking in the boys sapphire eyes. He laughed at Ganon's question.

"Not at all, I've never met one before is all. The monks used to tell me stories about the goddess of the dessert people." He said softly. This caught Ganon's attention, his red brows raising.

"Really? So you dont think we are bad people...? My mother told me Hylian's were mean people!" Ganondorf gasped. Link's eyes widened before shaking his head.

"No, not at all. I always wanted to meet one." He smiled. "As for Hylian's being mean people...I think its unfair to say that. There are good and bad Hylian's not just one or the other. " He smiles. Ganondorf leaned closer to the blond in awe, taking him in.

"Which are you?" Ganondorf whispered curiously. Link's lips curled into a soft grin.

"I don't know yet."

**Hi thank you for reading chapter one! I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors, I tried to fix all the ones I caught while editing! **


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two:

"Where have you been?!" Nabini, Ganondorf's mother shrieked that evening, the sky had already went to sleep and he was late coming home. Since that day about two months ago in the Castle town, he had been sneaking out of his villages confines to meet with the blond Hylian boy. His mother hadn't quite caught on to what he was getting himself into but she knew it wasn't something she would approve of and was constantly strengthening the security around the Valley. But as to be expected of the prince of thieves, he expertly managed every day to escape his home. Link the blond boy from the castle town had always waited for him at the back of the ranch that was near by.

"I've been out mother." He said calmly, his lips curling into a smug grin. Nabooru, a girl of similar age to Ganondorf glared at him, her weapon in hand.

"He's been sneaking into Hyrule Valley...He has moist earth clinging to his legs. " She whispered and he glared at her, she straightened her back with a smile. Nabini, his mother snapped her gaze up and down her son.

"You have. Why? What is there that you must make a mockery of me day after day?" She hissed, her dark face growing red with anger. Ganon took a step away from his mother.

"I am doing no harm. I just hate being stuck here all the time...I'm sick of the sand...and the dirt! Is it so wrong to want to see the outside world?" He beamed, his back straightening, his fists in balls at his sides. Nabini sighed shaking her head whistling for two of the other soldier women who then grabbed him by his upper arms.

"This way young prince." they instructed as they pulled him towards his fortress home. He didn't fight for he knew he would find a way out again before morning light.

Waking up to the pop of the fire Ganondorf sat up, taking in his surroundings. Dark Link was still awake and polishing his master's weapons for the next days use. He got up from the table, carrying the woolen blanket to his cot and laid down. It had been a long time since he thought on his child hood days. The days when his life was so simple. Looking up at his dark companion he sighed.

"Dark. Cut it out for tonight will you? The clanging hurts my head." Ganon murmured with another sigh as he rolled onto his side. He could hear his companion put down his work and take a seat next to the bed and began to play a soft tune on his ocarina. The tune was one that boy from his past once played, it was a tune that boy had once called the tune of the Gerudo. It was something his mother never accepted. His mother had always spurred the idea of accepting anything from the Hylians that wasn't stolen. His eyes began to close again, dragging him back into the past.

"You're going to be king one day right? Of the Dessert?" Link crooned, hanging idly from his legs in the tree. The boy had remained true to him for the past five years, growing considerably as Ganondorf himself did. Ganon had grown quite a few feet in his growth spurt, now wearing the Gerudo jewels and proper attire that the rest of his family adorned. Link hadn't grown quite as tall, was slim and lanky, with always untidy golden hair. He was far prettier than any of the girls back home, and it was starting to make Ganon's insides twist which he dutifully ignored. As link dangled his shirt slipped up, exposing his slim stomach as he swung back again forth blowing on his ocarina. Ganondorf sat down, his back against the tree's trunk.

"What is that tune you keep playing?" The gerudo boy teased looking up at his friend kindly, the boys lips smirked as he blew on his instrument for a few notes longer. It was a fast, urgent sounding tune with a melody that sounded beautifully rhythmic. Once the notes drew to a close the boy removed his lips from the ocarina and winked.

"Do you like it? It makes me think of you." He laughed softly flipping his body around to where he was sitting on his tree branch before hopping down and sitting beside his tanned friend. Ganon's red eyebrows raised.

"It does? How so?" he questioned, the blond's shoulder brushing against his own as he sat beside him.

"The notes are so raw and powerful, but they are so agilely placed, like a powerful force on an adventure through the desert." He blushed in his explanation. "I hope that doesn't sound odd..." He murmured looking up at his friend with twin sapphire eyes. Ganondorf shifted, something about the fact this boy composed a song for him made his heart do strange things.

"It is amazing...thank you. " He said shyly, looking off into the distance. His eyes were trained on the red stone that he knew his home lay hidden behind. With each passing year, he grew saddened by his journey home. Fewer and fewer children were born, all daughters of the sand goddess. The old were living shorter lives, and dieing too fast for the births to catch up. His people were stealing more frequently, and it troubled him. Even his beloved friend couldn't keep the worry from filling his thoughts as much as he used to. On top of things, his mother absolutely forbade any contact between the Gerudo, and the Hylian people. Hiding his friendship with the blond was becoming less of challenge and more like a miracle.

"You're distracted again...is everything alright? Is your mom making things hard on you again?" Link whispered, keeping his voice down, as he leaned closer to him. Link was always there for him when he needed it. He was the only one Ganon could confide in. Link was orphaned at a very young age, and had been raised by the many monks at the main church in the castle town. The monks often looked down on the blonds constant sneaking out of the safe confines of the town wall to do goddess knows what. The monks pushed him towards the knighthood, where he would serve the king, and as Ganondorf saw it...his soon to be enemy.

"She's pushing me to be more like them. To be more cruel, more unemotional. She wants me to start attacking caravans of shipment with the other soldiers. " He told him, his yellow eyes falling from the reddened rock and upon Link's face. Link's eyes saddened as he stared back at his friend. Ganondorf often wondered if the Hylian boy thought as he did, that this pure thing that they had, would one day shatter.

"Master Monk has spoken to the king for me...I am to begin training soon for the royal guard...so I may not be here everyday anymore..." He said just barely audible over the soft wind that blew past. And so their lives would begin. Ganondorf was to be pushed forward to assert himself as the Gerudo King, while Link, was pushed on to serve the Hyrulian King. Ganondorf shook his thoughts off of him and he stood, his hands on his weapon and pulled it, pointing its sharp blade at his friend.

"Let's see how you'll fair against one of my kind." He said lightly, his tone trying to hold onto their previous playful mood. Link smiled softly, not entirely lighting up his face as he stood, breaking off a branch from the tree and pointed it back at him like a sword. On his mark they both swung at each other, their weapons meeting with a thud. Link had always matched him in battle, he had no doubt the scrawny boy would make a fine guard. Swinging again he aimed for the blonds legs with the blunt edge of the blade, knocking him off his feet. The blond gasped falling onto his back staring up into Ganon's yellow gaze.

"You win. Are you happy?" Link laughed. Ganon's gaze never left the boys shining face as his laughter fell silent and they held each others look for a moment. They knew soon things would be different. It was only a matter of...how different?

**Hi thank you for reading chapter two, I felt I needed to fill in some information that was missing for the story to move forward so I apologize if it was kind of boring! Thank you again! Also the tune he was playing is the Gerudo theme from the game XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Ganondorf often wondered why some people were more fortunate than others. Why one man was born rich, and the other...a dirt poor beggar. Certainly the rich man would want to help the poor one? Sadly this didn't appear to be the case. Less and less Gerudo were filling their small land. He loved his people, and they looked to his as King in training. Supplies were scarce and had to be stolen from those who lived in Hyrule. This in tern made the King fight back, soldiers patrolled the very edges of Hyrule. Gerudo and soldier alike were falling on Hyrule field. Despite all that, he worried for Link. He knew Link was one of those soldiers who was ordered by the king to guard the field. Never had he run across him in his raids but he knew it was only a matter of time, their two worlds would collide.

His mother Nabini grew desperate and prayed to the Sand Goddess for help in which she sent upon them the elder witches know as TwinRova. TwinRova were sneaky old biddies on broom sticks that cackled at every command Ganondorf tried to make for the Gerudo's in a hopes of peace between the two lands.

"The boy king wishes to talk peace with the Hylian king." cackled Koume to her blue twin as the two floated idly around the dining hall, as Ganondorf sat by the fire deep in thought. Upon hearing the two women's words he looked up.

"You there, what is so far fetched about my plans? " He said lowly, his eyes narrowed and this only seemed to amuse the two further as they burst in hysterical giggling.

"Oh Koume...Now now we must be understanding with the boy, after all he does have it in his blood after all." Kotake wheezed, her heels clicking together as she floated around her sister. The two were always like this, talking to each-other more so than anyone else. He stood, his patience was thinning and he didn't have time for their childish antics, but...what they had said struck a cord in him.

"What is in my blood?" He questioned, his jaw tense as he rested his hands on the table. The two hags knew they caught him as they were silent for a moment with dark grins plastered to their wrinkled faces. Koume started to laugh first looking to her sister who then began to laugh.

"Oooooh Kotake, he doesn't know, does he?" She sneered, her beady eyes on him as she spoke, Kotake smacked the edge of her broom stick between giggles.

"You mean how not ALL Gerudo children are made by the sand goddess? How sometimes Gerudo women, who were not blessed with children would go out and seduce Hylian men?" Kotake murmured, her voice shrill with amusement as he watched their spectacle of him. His body tensed. They couldn't possibly be suggesting that he, the supposed future King of this fortress was not even full Gerudo.

"You are saying that I have a father?" He demanded, the two stopped their cackling and began their slow descent to the table where they lay their feet upon it.

"Koume, The boy King doesn't know that his mother was not blessed by the goddess of the sand like so many women in Gerudo Valley. " Kotake said with a sad tone, her sister nodding before adding to the statement.

"But really it is no surprise our future king is so fascinated by the Hylian lands, after all his father is brother to the current King of Hyrule. " Koume sneered, her bulbous eyes on the Gerudo male and his jaw dropped.

"My father is brother to the King? You are saying that I am Hylian Royalty?" he felt breathless as he spoke, suddenly everything made sense. His thoughts snapped to Link who now served the Hyrule King. Perhaps their was a way to keep his two worlds in peace. He brushed passed twinrova without further words and towards the entrance to his home. He needed to see Link, to speak with him about the news he was just given.

At morning light Ganondorf was awakened by a soldier banging on his door. Dark, woke his master urgently. Still dressed in his attire from the day before he answered the door lazily. The man was clad in silver armor with the Hylian crest upon his chest. The armor had failed to change all these years. He often would mistake a soldier for his Link. None of them ever were, and it made him cringe at the sight of these soldiers. Looking down at this particular one, he was breathless and seemed quite distraught.

"What is going on? Do you have news from his majesty?" Ganondorf snapped, glaring at the trembling man in silver armor.

"Well you see sir... we have received word that...someone...somehow has manged to gather two of the three hidden stones sir..." he whispered lowly, his eyes shifting to the side as if fearing he was followed. This news struck him hard, the three stones if gathered and taken to the church would then open the door of time...This was obviously the doing of the King's crazy daughter in the attempt to ruin him. He nodded to the soldier, bidding him farewell as he closed the door on him and gathered his things.

"What are you going to do?" Dark questioned, his red eyes concerned as he watched his master pack. Ganondorf headed to the door and paused looking back at his companion.

"I am heading to the church, if that person is gathering all three stones then perhaps I can make use of this. They will open the door of time for me." He grinned softly, he wouldn't let anything get in the way of his plans. Not that crazy little girl or her Link look-a-like.

The guards always set out at first light. Young Ganondorf knew exactly where Link would be on that day, as he would often send word on the foot of a small owl for him in Gerudo fortress. Just beyond the edge of Lake Hylia, was where his Link was stationed with three other soldiers. It was still just starting to get dark as he headed out for camp, knowing the other soldiers would let Link stay up on night patrol. Approaching the camp, Link was no where to be seen. Ganondorf placed his hands around his mouth and made a soft owl chirp. With a moment it was returned and the blond quietly snuck around the edge of the tents. He held a finger to his lips to silence him as he waved for him to follow. Doing as told, the Gerudo male followed closely behind, up and over the wall that led to Lake Hylia. Once over the gate Link spun on his heels and threw his arms around the Gerudo males neck and hugged him hard. It had been a while since he was able to see the boy in person, and he saw no reason to not return the embrace. How he felt about the boy was confusing, it made his heart sputter and his stomach twist. Blushing, he stroke the blonds back as he held him in silence.

"I was beginning to think I would never see you again..." the boy whispered against Ganondorf's dark shoulder. Smiling softly he rested his chin on the boy's head. He smelled of metal and wind, the scent most soldiers carried. Pulling away he cupped the boys face in his large hands. They had grown up together despite their different lives, Looking at him now, staring into his sapphire eyes he felt sad. Link was pure, believed to do great things and change the world. While all of Hyrule believed that Ganondorf himself was nothing more than a filthy villain to society...all except...him. The blond stared up at him desperately in a way no one else ever did. Not even his own people to whom they called King. He wanted change, he wanted the two worlds to become one.

"Ganon..." Link whispered, his lips parting softly as he cupped the Gerudo male's face in his own hands. "Forgive me..." He murmured breathlessly, shifting on his tiptoes and pressing his soft lips against Ganondorf's. The Male wasn't sure how to respond yet his hands slid up the blond's back and pulled him closer, his own mouth responding against him. How odd their life became. For anyone who should have seen them, it would have been a surprise. Though for a moment that didn't matter. Ganondorf felt the desperation of his Blond friend, their kiss becoming more forceful as he pressed Link against the Hylian wall. The Hylian's words bounced around in Ganondorf's head as he found his hands exploring underneath his friends loose tunic, touching the soft skin their.

"There is nothing to forgive." He murmured against the blond's neck as Link panted. Link's body arched against his as Ganondorf's hands trailed along his stomach shyly, the blond finding his own hands slid them down the Gerudo's bare back. Capturing the boy's lips once more in his own, he decided his news would wait until morning as he pulled the boy to the ground.

"Link...wake up. " Ganondorf whispered, it was still night, but soon the sun would rise and the soldiers would discover him gone. Link laid on his stomach in the grass, his still nude form lay bare to the night air as he shifted in his sleep. Ganondorf, still needed to speak with him about twinrova's news to him. He pulled on his clothing that lay nearby and shook the boy's shoulder once more.

"I'm so sore..." he murmured in his sleep, this made Ganondorf blush, his mind snapping back to their previous actions a few hours before. Shaking his head he shook the boy once more. This time he opened his eyes and sat up.

"I wish we didn't have to part like this..." He sighed, Ganondorf cupping his cheek. He understood how he felt as he placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I need to tell you something...It may somehow make it to where we don't have to part." He said softly, the blond looked up at him at the Gerudo man as he spoke. "I have learned that unlike my people I too have Hylian blood...My father is brother to the King." He said quietly, his voice seeming to get lost in the night air. Link's eyes widened.

"You are Hyrule Royalty then? That is...that is...wow..." he breathed excitedly as he managed to get up and pull back on his clothing. " Have you spoken with him? the King's brother?" Link questioned, attaching his sword to his back, the sky starting to lighten, knowing it was only a matter of time before the sun would show. Ganondorf shook his head. Growing Frantic, Link Kissed the male quickly.

"Come to the castle gates at nightfall. I have something I need to show you." He whispered before climbing over the wall to Hyrule field to get back to camp before being seen. Ganondorf watched him vanish and his stomach twisted. It hurt seeing him leave, sucking it up he headed further into Lake Hylian, their river connected to Gerudo valley through the canyon. It was never a desirable means of entry but it was the easiest way for the Hyrule soldiers to not see him. He was to wait until night fall to see his Link again.

**Hi so here is chapter three, may seem a bit shorter but all the back story is mostly out of the way so it doesn't take up a huge chunk of text. Hopefully you all like it, I am trying to make this story more fluffy not smutty so yeah XD stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Nightfall couldn't come soon enough. Ganondorf's day seemed to drag on endlessly. His mother and the rest of the soldiers spent the day draining in the sandy training grounds. He hadn't spoken to his mother about what the witches told him, and he felt it was becoming unavoidable. Watching the women spar from his stone bedroom window, he sighed. A knock came on his bedroom door, drawing his attention from the sparring crowd down below.

"Step in." He commanded reluctantly as the door slowly swung open. Nabooru, his mother's right hand stepped inside. Nabooru, had trained with him, despite the lengthy amount of time he knew the Gerudo female, he wasn't fond of her. Her face was firm as she closed the door behind her.

"Sir...I have learned of some curious information this morning." she whispered, her body seemed strained. Raising an eyebrow at the Gerudo female he stood and went to her. The dim light from the window seemed to give the room an odd sort of shadow, it made him uneasy as he waited for the woman to speak.

"Your mother believes the Goddess has spoken to her about you. You are to be wed a woman of the dessert very soon." She said quietly, her fists in tight balls at her side. Ganondorf tilted his head, the words sinking into his mind. His lips pulled into a smirk, taking in the woman's posture and he laughed.

"Let me guess whom this woman shall be, hm?" He taunted, circling Nabooru slowly, his footsteps sounding like a death toll on the stone floor. He could see the heat rising in the woman's golden cheeks. He leaned in closely, pressing his lips against her ear.

"Could it be you? Hm? Are you my future bride?" He sneered as she shivered closing her eyes and nods slowly. She pulls away and faces him, sliding to her knees and lowering her head.

"I will do my best to serve you, my king." She murmured desperately as he stared down at the back of her head. He rolled his eyes, his joke no longer appealing to him. The only person he would ever choose for himself was that of his blond companion.

"Get out. I have no use for you Nabooru. You can tell my mother I said just that." He snapped, the woman's head shot up like a trigger, her yellow eyes full of disbelief and rejection, her face flushed and aghast.

"B-but the ...you cant!" She inhaled sharply, her fingers knotting in the fabric of her harem pants refusing to stand. The Gerudo male was already on edge as he grabbed the female up by her shoulders and pushed her towards the door.

"Get out. " He commanded opening the door and pushing her outside of it. She swung her body sharply to force her way back inside as he slammed the door and locked it. She bang on the door a few times before she stormed off. Nabooru had to be joking, she cared for him just the same as he did for her, which was not at all. She was constantly ratting him out to his mother, always challenging his word. Suddenly she was throwing herself at him? He sat back down to wait, rubbing his temples.

His door suddenly busted open making him jump from his chair. There stood his mother accompanied by TwinRova. The two witches sneered as the marveled at their handiwork on the smoking door hinge. Ignoring their giggling, Nabini stepped inside his room.

"Ganondorf, you have refused the blessings of the Goddess? You have no right!" She hissed, her brows knitting together in anger. Her dark face was red as she pursed her lips in a firm line as she did when commanding her soldiers. Ganondorf laughed to himself. Perhaps this was for the best, his mother, he and TwinRova all in the same room.

"I don't want her blessing. Very simple. What has she done for me? Or our people for that matter? " He said evenly, his voice and body calm carefully watching the two witches behind his mother. They seemed to eye him curiously, their faces firmly holding their amused expressions. His mother closed the space between them and she openhanded slapped him across the face. The sound echoed off the walls and make his head snap to the side, and then the stinging set in, she had cut his cheek with the rings she wore on her hand. The cut let out a single line of blood that lazily drew itself down his cheek.

"Blasphemy. You are a blasphemer...and you are not my son." She growled, her eyes glaring hatefully up at him. Staring down at her, in the same yellow eyes he had. His mother's true feelings toward him were suddenly spoken. She had never once showed him an ounce of motherly affection. Only stern command. Gerudo didn't have parents, they had commanding officers. Pulling away from his mother's reach he turned away from her.

"I wish to unite our land with Hyrule. Talk of a fruitless Goddess will lead our people to our extinction. " He said matter-of-factually whilst looking out the window once more. There were twenty or thirty of his village left. Not even enough for a proper army. No one spoke. It was silent, even the mischievous twins hadn't uttered a laugh. He turned to look back to ensure they were still there and another slap strikes the other side of his face. His mother's eyes were now filled with tears.

"You were blessed by her higher power and you mock all she has created? How dare you!" She hissed, the witches now restraining her as she lunged at him again. Her hands curled as if she had claws. Her weapons long forgotten at her feet. His face stung, he couldn't look at her.

"You know that isn't true. You yourself should know that isn't the truth. After all, you sought out a Hylian man when the goddess wouldn't give you a child. " He said solemnly. His mother's face fell. The twin witches exchanged a glance of sympathy before pulling Nabini away.

"We will be on our way you highness." Koume whispered awkwardly as Kotake nodded quickly aiding in pulling the distraught Gerudo woman out of his room and magically floating the door back in place.

Before Ganondorf headed towards the castle town church where he knew the stones would be placed, he headed towards the castle. Veering off the path he weaved his way past the guards unnoticed. The path hadn't been discovered after all these years, and he was thankful. He decided instead of waiting for the Ocarina of Time to fall into the wrong hangs and open the door of time that he would simply do it before the boy could. Creeping closer to the side of the castle that was never patrolled, he spotted the familiar shipping crates near the servants quarters. He was just an idealist teen when he had last used this entrance, but it had finally proved further use. Hidden behind the crates he managed to slip through the servant quarter door. It led to the guard corridor which the guards patrolled like robotic clockwork. Thankfully the pattern was always the same. Carefully timing his steps he managed to walk straight past the guards without even being spotted. Now he had to deal with that Impa woman.

"This way, stay quiet alright? " Link whispered, nightfall had finally came, and Ganondorf met his Blond Lover outside the castle gates as he promised. They managed to creep through the towns back alley ways with ease. Walking with Link like this brought back memories of how they first met. Link had saved him from the very guards he become. Despite all the years that had passed between them, it was like nothing had changed. The only light was the moon, it lit up the stone streets and Links golden hair. Ganondorf smiled following closely behind his friend. They headed into the mouth of the entrance to the castle. Ganondorf stared at the large fortress in the distance, it made his stone fortress back home seem so...small. Link stared up at him and patted his arm.

"It looks more intimidating than it is...do you think you can break in there easily enough?" Link whispered teasingly. Ganondorf's eyes widened.

"You want me to...break into the Hyrule Castle? I thought..." He paused himself, of course he couldn't just walk into the castle and demand to see the brother of the king. Link had known that. He nodded in understanding.

"I can certainly try..." He said slightly unsure of himself, certainly this castle was on a whole other level than Ganondorf had expected. Still, he followed Link to a wall that was covered in heavy vines and began to climb it. Ganondorf followed close behind, trailing along the walls edge in the dark. At the edge of the wall was the top of the gate that granted access to the castle. Link carefully hopped down, gesturing for the Gerudo man to follow. They made their way silently to the side of the castle where Link pulled him behind large crates.

"This is the servants entrance. Just beyond it is a heavily guarded hallway. Watch from above. They move at the same time every time. Once you are passed them, you will find another large hallway, instead of turning left you will go right, there should be no guards there. Follow the stairs to the end of the hall and that will be the King's brother's room. Go through the window and follow the vines down alright?" Link explained. His lips quivered near the end, worry flashing in his eyes. The stakes were high. If things went bad, and a Gerudo man was found within the castle walls he would surely be executed. Realizing this he cupped the blond's face in his hands and kissed him. Link squeezed his eyes together to fight back tears as he kissed the Gerudo male back. Ganondorf pulled away gently, his thumbs catching the tears that fell from the boys blue eyes.

"I'm the future king of thieves, you really think I will get caught?" He teased him playfully, the boy smiled softly as he nodded embracing him once more.

"You better not get caught. Make it back safely...and I will tell you a secret ok?" Link said quietly, his pale face flushed as he moved away from him. Ganondorf grinned and bowed to him.

"Of course. I will return to you safe an sound. " and without another word he entered the castle.

**Hello There, we are nearing the end of this story, hopefully those who have read it to the end liked it and didnt think it was too boring or terrible o Stay tuned, we are almost to the end!**


	5. Chapter 5 (final chapter)

Chapter Five:

The castle was easily navigated, more so than Ganondorf had previously expected. The tight feeling in his chest was starting to subside as he passed the last heavily guarded region, making his way easily to the main hallway. Just as link had said the guards didn't guard this area. Still, Ganondorf found it wise to make his way to his father's room without any encounters. Managing his way to the stairs he slowly ascended them. The castle was quiet, and the lights were dim in this part of the building. Perhaps everyone was asleep at this hour? He took the way Link had instructed and paused outside the door. Beyond that door, there was no going back. Beyond that door, was a father, that more than two days ago he didn't even know existed. The flash of hatred that filled his mother's eyes made him flinch, squeezing his eyes shut for a breath. He shook his head, his hand moving to the door knob and entered the room.

The room was dark, the only light that was visible spilled in from the dim hallway and the window. The room was unlike any other he had ever seen. The tall nicely printed walls, the soft carpet beneath his feet. Furniture was visible even in the dark, and at the other end of the room was a bed that was larger than any in the Gerudo Fortress. Stepping closer to the bed, he made out a sleeping figure. The man looked to be the same age as his mother, his hair was cropped short, and it was brown. His looks where nothing special Ganondorf noticed as the man opened his eyes slowly. Ganondorf froze in the dark. Upon noticing his presence the man jerked awake, sitting up in the dark.

"W-Who are you!?" He bellowed, and Ganondorf quickly moved into the light.

"Don't panic sire! I don't mean you harm..." He whispered desperately, his words seeming to flounder on his lips. The man struggled for a match, which he struck and lit the candle by his bed. He narrowed his eyes, squinting at the Gerudo male.

"You're one of those dessert dwellers. What on earth are you doing here?...Are you robbing me?" He hissed, clutching his covers to his chest. The man's eyes were green and wide on him, his words made Ganondorf's chest hurt.

"I am not here to rob you. I am here because I have been informed...I am your son." He breathed helplessly, his body feeling weak with desperation. If his people could see him now, they would surely disown him. The man's jaw dropped as he momentarily began to shake his head when he froze.

"Nabini..."He murmured, and Ganondorf's head snapped up. So it was true then, his mother, the Hylian hating Gerudo Captain, had truly been with this man.

"She is my mother. She does not know I am here..." Ganondorf explained, hoping this would further ensure his safety within the castle. The man before him nodded carefully as he stood. Out of bed, he was quite tall. He stood only a mere inch taller than Ganondorf himself, his broad form lay hidden behind a formless nightgown. He chuckled softly.

"My boy...You are my boy." He seemed to beam, pulling Ganondorf to sit with him at a small writing desk. Ganondorf stared at this man in awe. He could see some features they shared in his strong jaw, and sharp cheek bones.

"I came...to ask for your help." Ganondorf spoke, his red eyebrows knitting together in desperation once more. The man's brows rose in surprise.

"What is it I can do? I will do my best to fulfill any wish you have, my son." He smiled softly, staring at him in the flickering candle light. Ganondorf felt relieved, for maybe his people would truly be saved.

"My people. The Gerudo, they are starving. They depend of stealing for a way of survival. The King wishes to crush them because of this behavior...but if you...or him could supply us with a means of survival surely all this hatred will end...Perhaps we could live as one Kingdom." Ganondorf explained, the man listened intently. He nodded after a moment.

"You are right. I will see to it, that this hatred, as you say, will come to an end, my son." He patted him on the shoulder, standing and leading Ganondorf to the door.

"I will speak to my brother, the King at morning light. And in three days, I will bring men to your village with supplies. We will talk negotiations then. " He whispered as he pulled a tether by the door that tolled a bell in the hall. Ganondorf stared at the man in confusion.

"Why three days? Why not tomorrow?" He questioned, his yellow eyes trained on the man before him. The man chuckled as a soft knock at the door arrived.

"Because, just as I need to talk with my brother for calm negotiations, you need to speak with your people for the same. We don't want more fighting on our hands, do we? " he explained and Ganondorf nodded silently in agreement.

"Impa, will take you safely back outside the grounds. " He said as he opened the door. Beyond it a character that looked no older than Ganondorf himself stood beyond it. The person wasn't noticeably male or female, their young face was tanned, and their eyes were slanted slightly. What was most shocking was the white hair that hung loosely around their face, this androgynous person looked back at him with an emotionless gaze.

"This way sir, or else you will be caught by the palace guard." The character spoke, sounding undoubtedly female. He nodded, still in awe at this strange female. She turned her back on him and led him slowly down the stairway.

"What race are you?" Ganondorf couldn't help but ask out loud. She paused, her red eyes looking up at him. She didn't speak, only stared at him with a firm gaze. After a beat she turned back away and led him down a secret hallway that led out to the castle town gate.

"This is where your journey ends. " She said finally after the silent walk. He nodded looking in the distance, the sun would be up soon and he had to speak with his people. Impa paused for a moment drawing Ganondorf's attention.

"To answer your question, Gerudo. I am a Sheikah...My race has almost become extinct as well...the remainder of us are sworn to the royal family. I respect your urge to save your people." She said softly before bowing lowly to him. He smiled at her kind words as she vanished before him, leaving the Gerudo blinking in confusion. Without further thought he headed home to speak with his fellow Gerudo.

Ganondorf had walked the half a days journey from castle town to the back of Lon Lon Ranch where Link stepped out from behind a few trees. Upon spotting his Lover the blond's young face lit up going to Ganondorf.

"How did it go? " He breathed excitedly, resting his hands on the Gerudo's shoulders. Ganondorf hugged the other male around the waist.

"He has promised to help us. My people will not die." He laughed blissfully, picking the other boy up around the waist and swinging him around. Link hugged his neck, sighing happily in Ganondorf's ear.

"I am so happy for you..." The blond smiled as Ganondorf placed his feet back on the ground and pulling back to look into Link's blue eyes. Everything was going to work out in the end. The Gerudo and Hylian hatred would finally end, and maybe with that...He and Link could remain together. This reminded him of Link's earlier promise.

"Link...what is that secret you promised me?" Ganondorf reminded the blond whose face turned bright red. He pursed his lips shyly and shook his head with a smile.

"You have business to attend to first sir. You have to go speak to your people...and I have to return to my post. When we meet again. I will tell you." He winked. Ganondorf frown stepping closer to his blond friend. Link laughed softly pulling away and running behind the Gerudo male and kissing his cheek.

"Work first. I wont tell you until it is finished." He murmured sheepishly pulling away once more as Ganondorf spun around to catch him. The blond Hylian smirked over his shoulder as he ran off towards his guard post near Lake Hylia. Ganondorf watched him go with wistful eyes. His heart hurt, and he didn't know why.

Shaking off the strange feeling he headed into Gerudo Valley to speak with his family. His body ached from his many nights without rest as he entered the fortress. No one was in the fortress at this time as they were outside doing their daily training. TwinRova spotted him in the halls and floated quietly on either side of him.

"I have spoken with my father. He has promised to send supplies and means of peace within three days. Allow me this day to rest, and prepare my mother and the others to discuss this meeting. Allow no one to go out on raids until then. That is my order as King." Ganondorf said seriously. TwinRova smiled and bowed their heads to him in unison.

"It is good, you have decided to take on you duty as King fully. We will do as you command." They said obediently, escorting him to his room where he collapsed exhaustively into his bed.

"Rest well our Majesty." TwinRova whispered softly as Ganondorf's eyes closed, and they left the room to gather the Gerudo.

He didn't know how long he was out. He didn't know how long it had all happened. He was awoken by the screams of Nabooru and she pounded on his door. He leaped out of bed and opened the door. The Gerudo woman fell inside, blood on her tanned face.

"What is going on?" He commanded of her, she looked up at him, her lips stammering. Male voices could be heard in the fortress halls, and sharp clangs of metal on itself.

"Hylian Guards...they are attacking the fortress..." She breathed desperately. Ganondorf's eyes widened. Surely it couldn't be? His father had promised peace...why did they attack now? He stood and pushed the woman into his room and shut the door as he grabbed sword and headed down the hall at top speed. Sure enough guards were fighting with Gerudo in the halls at every turn. He passed them with little trouble, ending the guards who seemed to have the upper hand on his Gerudo relatives. This was far from what he wanted. He didn't want more Gerudo blood shed on the sand. Making his way outside he froze, a man in full armor on a white horse chased after Nabini, his mother. Grabbing the nearest horse he pulled himself upon it and took off after him. Nabini ran for the entrance of Hyrule field. She was fast, known for her athletic abilities and great stamina she was losing fast against a palace horse. The soldier's sward was drawn and held poised to strike as he rode after her. Ganondorf pulled his own blade as he urged his horse faster. She managed to make it just beyond the Gerudo border into Hyrule field as the man caught up with her and striked her with his blade straight across her back. She called out as She fell to the ground. He froze, nearly falling off his horse. The man stepped off his horse and walked to the struggling Gerudo captain and plunged his sword deep into the back of her chest. Ganondorf charged at him, still on his horse. He screamed as he ran, his sword high in the air as the man turned to face him dodging Ganondorf's swing, and knocking him from his horse. He fell on his back, knocking the breath from him. He stared at the sky for a brief second trying to catch his breath as the man stood over him, removing his metal helmet. Ganondorf stared up in horror. The man was his father.

"But...Why...?" He wheezed, his eyes flickering to his dead mother. The man smirked, his green eyes staring down at him as he drew his blade.

"I am the King's brother. I am in line for the throne, and for glory. I will not have a Gerudo whore and my half-blood bastard get in the way of any of that." He hissed, holding his blade face down as he moved to plunge it into Ganondorf's stunned form. He froze, his narrowed green eyes slowly widened as a thin line of blood spilled from his lips. Ganondorf slowly sat up staring up at the man in confusion. The man slowly fell to the side, like a freshly cut tree, three arrows stuck in the gaps of his armor protruded from the mans back. Gasping Ganodorf looked up for the arrows shooter. Link stood in the distance, his bow freshly fired. His face twisted in horror a worry as he ran towards Ganondorf.

"Ganon...Did he..are you...?" He stammered coming to a halt a few feet in front of him. Ganondorf looked at the blond and at his dead parents before him. Link had saved his life as his father was about to take it.

"I'm alright...Link...You just killed one of the Royal family you shouldn't be here...You need to leave right now. " Ganondorf breathed, moving to lead the blond away. Link shook his head moving to step closer as his body Jerked as an arrow nails him right in the left side of the chest. Spinning around he grabs his scimitar at his feet, the soldiers that were with his father have gathered at the mouth of the valley. He charged at the men, his body charged with a foreign energy. His body seemed to be full with an electric pulse. He swung his blade, connecting with the first soldier, knocking him off his horse and ending him before he hit the ground. Spinning on his heels he aimed for the other soldiers who surrounded him. His anger blinded him. In his rage, a voice spoke to him.

End them all... Use my power...end them all.

The voice crooned to him as he cried out, his body seeming to explode. A wave of electrical power seemed to blast from him, striking the surrounding soldiers. One by one they fell,each dead on Hyrule field. The world seem to grow quiet, and the voice vanished. Ganondorf slowly looked around, he was confused at how he had manged to kill them as he had. His eyes fell on Link. Shaking he ran to him as he lay on the grass, to Ganondorf's relief he was still breathing though it was shallow. The blonds lips were rimmed with blood as his breath seemed to gurgle out of his mouth.

"Link...please stay with me...I can heal you..." He whispered snapping off the end of the arrow and picking him up off the ground carefully. The blond shook his head clutching to the fabric at the Gerudo's chest. Gandondorf froze staring down at Link's fading form. The Gerudo male could feel his heart start to rip. His village had been almost destroyed, and both of his parents now lay dead with a group of Hylain soldiers. Now Link...He couldn't lose Link too. Link's sapphire eyes stared up at him admirably as he opened his lips to speak and Ganondorf moved to lay him under the tree they often met under.

"No..no save your breath..." He whispered struggling to make the boy comfortable as he desperately looked around for something to pull the arrow head out with and seal the wound. Link grabbed the Gerudo's shaking wrist and pulled him closer.

"I...need to...keep..my promise." He coughed, drawing more blood into his mouth as he spoke. Ganondorf's yellow eyes filled with tears as he stared down at the blond. He couldn't stand for a goodbye as he looked away. Link placed a small kiss on the back of Ganondorf's hand, where a curious triangular mark began to form. Not noticing it, he sighed heavily and leaned in close to listen to him.

"I...have..a-always loved you..." Link murmured...tears now filling the blond's blue eyed gaze. "...from that first...day I ..saw you sneaking...in castle town..." He breathed painfully. Ganondorf shut his eyes tightly, his form leaning further till his forehead pressed against the blond's.

"I love you too Blondie...please don't go...please..."Ganondorf whispered. The blond's gaze drifted far away as he smiled softly.

"Am I a good...or a bad Hylian? What will become of me...?" he whispered as his blue eyes remained transfixed on the blue sky. Ganondorf pulled away to look down at him as the blond closed his eyes with a grim smile.

"I...had...hoped...to see the world...change...It needs...change..." He said just barely over a breath, and with his last word, Link was gone. Ganondorf stared down at him for a long time. After a while had passed he gathered the boy in his arms and carried him back into the gerudo valley. It had seemed some of his people had came up victorious in the end. TwinRova spotted him first and went to his side.

"Open the desert gates for me." Ganondorf commanded. TwinRova exchanged a strange look but did as told. They opened the gate to the desert for him and he and deceased Link made their way to the Temple of the Sand Goddess.

Ganondorf had long ago forced himself to forget the days of his youth as he was stopped by Impa within the castle's halls. She hadn't changed much since Ganondorf's vist with his father all those years ago. She had kept her mouth shut about his connection to the royal family all these years, perhaps it was for that exact reason. Despite his intentions for the Royal family, he was still apart of it himself, and Impa couldn't discard her duty to him as well.

"Ganon...I will not allow you to harm her...She has nothing to do with what happened ten years ago..." Ganondorf sneered, this woman had no idea of what truly happened ten years ago. He tilted his head.

"I just want the Ocarina. She will not be needed until much later, so I wont harm a hair on her head just yet." He laughed. He would bring change, even if that meant he had to be the bad guy to do it. Impa shook her head pulling off that vanishing act she does. He growled knowing she had probably gone somewhere to princess Zelda's side. He too forced his way outside with his own power. He had hoped to wait a little while longer playing favorites with the king before awakening his powers but they had forced his hand. He saw the flash of a white horse, Impa and the small girl running quickly towards the gate of castle town. He mounted his own horse and raced after them. Upon exiting the gates the white horse and the princess both vanished. Pausing at the exit a small gasp caught his attention. There stood that boy. His eyes widened staring into the wide blue eyes of this young ten year old blond. He was the exact image of Link the day they had met. Though this boy was dressed in green and a fairy floated at his side. His heart twisted as his past lover's words filled his mind. What will become of me...?

Unable to bring himself to harm the boy he knocked him aside. Perhaps he would lose his nerve and stop this pursuit against him. The boy stared after him in fear as he Charged off after the long forgotten white horse. As he rode he couldn't clear his mind. After Link's death ten years ago, he took him into the temple of the Sand Goddess where he and TwinRova resided while he mastered his newly found power. It is there he made Dark, his loyal servant, and it is where his Link was buried. Ganondorf stared down at his hand as his horse rode on into the night. The glaring triforce of power blazing upon his skin. Fate was cruel. and thus Ganondorf prepared himself for battle.

End.

**Ok, so this was the final chapter. It was a story that I made up on a whim. Perhaps I will redo it later down the line when my writing skills improve. Maybe enrich certain parts and go into further detail on others. I hope you all like it and didn't find it to lame :) Thank you! This is my FIRST ever COMPLETED fanifiction ever! I usually give up part of the way through! So Yay me!**


End file.
